Lily: An Eevee Fanfiction
by Maurnavi6
Summary: Welp, this was my first fanfiction ever. At the ripe age of 9 I made this. Its about an eevee. Thats about it. Not much happened in the first 3 chapters
1. 1

Chapter 1 a new beginning

Hi! My name is Lily, And I'm an Eevee in the wide world of Pokemon! My adventure started when my mom Blizzard gave birth to me and my brother Comet. It was Christmas eve at 11:00 P.M. When Comet came, I came

just a few seconds later, ready for my first job: drinking mom's milk. Comet drank more of course, since he was a boy. Mom was very proud that I drank so much, but nudged me away. I don't know why. All we had to do after that was sleep. I was snoring soundly when "E! E! E!" Comet woke me up with his hunger. Luckily for me, a weird super giant thing took Comet away. Trainers, as mom called them. When I fell asleep, Comet came back and went, "EE EE" again! This time though, it was for an actual reason. The house was orange and hot! Mom carried us all the way to the outside, but she wasn't so lucky. She was burnt to cinders. Sadly, we had to survive on our own. I really didn't mind eating horrible stuff and apparently having every day be a brush of death, it was living with COMET I had a problem with. Even as he grew he was really talkative and bossy. Even if he was older it doesn't mean he gets to be in charge right? On day 5 we were walking along bigger than before, when an umbreon stood in front of us. "where is your mom? You should not be alone so young" he said. I said that our mom died in a fire (as I learned it was called that) "My name in Venus. Why don't you come home with me? I have a wife named Sunset. I bet she'll like you two and be ok with this arrangement." And so we started a new scene. A scene with espeon and umbreon


	2. Chapter-2

Chapter 2 a lesson in life

( this chapter is about teaching about pokemon so if you already know about pokemon skip this chapter) -- Venus took us to his house. It was a hole in the side of tree. Sunset was an espeon who lifted us with a magical charm on her forehead. Her tail looked like it was split in two, and her purple fur was soft as velvet. "Welcome to my home!" she said. Though she was confused about why we were here. Venus explaned it to her. She liked us. It was late at that time, so we had dinner. Berry stew and lemonade. Then Sunset said that one day we would have to leave her house, so she gave us a quick lesson about how to survive in the real world."Your world is a lot bigger than you think. You are just two of the many pokemon in this world. There are many types. Fire, grass, water, ground, rock, normal,fighting, flying, poison, steel,dark, psykic, ghost, ice, electric, bug, dragon, and fairy. You are both normal types, so ghost types don't affect you, fighting types can do extra to you, and everyone else does usual amount of damage to you. Remember that trainers can be great partners, but if you want to take your own path, try to avoid them. Remember to use moves to defend yourself." We got it, so it was time to go to bed before embarking on a journey without the useful couple.


	3. Chapter-3

Chapter 3

parting ways --

It was the break of day the next morning. Comet was still asleep as if he was awake all night, so I thought I'd leave without him. "Lily?" It was Venus! "Yes Venus?" I said in a quiet voice. " I know you're leaving and all, so take this. It's a phone specially designed for pokemon. This way if you get separated from Comet, You can just call his by pressing this button here." I put it on. "thank you.", I said knowing that Comet would know where I am even if I left without him. Comet was awake by then. It was time to go. As we left, I realized Comet wasn't his usual self. All he said were positive

things like "Great day to explore." and " Guess it should be time to find some berries for lunch." I almost enjoyed being with him. That night, I couldn't sleep so I went out, And saw an Umbreon there. Had Venus followed us? I heard him say to himself very faintly, "If only mother were alive..." But... But... I'm supposed to be the one to evolve first! I'm the good one! "uhhhhh...Comet


End file.
